


We Under the Sunset

by takren17



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takren17/pseuds/takren17
Summary: When Tonet meets her first love again.





	We Under the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to one of my faves as well :) Happy birthday Tonet!!
> 
> Story written by: Shaina Mae

It was a rainy Saturday and it's business as usual at the cafe Tonet is working at. She's on the counter attending patiently and courteously to the customers greeting them with a warm smile before making their drinks herself. She is a fan of coffee herself so she is more than obliged to make the best coffee she can for others.  


"Welcome!" she greeted as she heard the door chime chimed.  


She was about to greet the new customer when her jaw almost dropped seeing a familiar face approach her. Maybe too familiar that she felt her knees got weak at the sight of a face she knows too well. greeted with a grin as he leans in the counter.  


She was trying to compose herself to greet the customer with a smile but it's too late because the guy is already smiling at her, even a few feet away, and she suddenly felt her whole body tickled. 

"Hi there." The guy greeted with a grin as he leans in the counter. 

"H-hi." Tonet nervously answered, stuttering.  


The guy's grin grew wider looking like a cute little puppy. "Do you still remember me?" He asked.  


Tonet couldn't answer. Her whole body froze, she couldn't believe that this man is right in front of her, smiling at her, asking if she still remembers him.  


The guy’s expression dropped a bit when Tonet didn’t answer, his grin turn into a worried smile.  


“Tonet?” he asked, leaning a bit closer in the counter.  


Tonet’s heart almost stopped beating upon hearing her name.  


“O-oppa.” She mumbled, almost breathlessly.  


The guy sighed in relief. His grin came back. “I thought you forgot about me.  


How can she forget her first love?  


Then suddenly, she found herself back in her hometown when she was twelve and she was stuck in the waiting shed by the playground, alone because all of her friends ran in the rain and left her.  


_She can’t afford to run in the rain because her mom would probably get furious if she go home all soaked in the run so she decide to just wait for the rain to stop._  


_But it’s far from stopping and the shower just worsen every minute. She is close to crying when she saw a familiar face from a far. His face is blurred by the heavy rain but his glistening eyes and smile makes it possible to notice him.  
_

__

__

_He was on his bicycle pedaling his way to Tonet, all drenched in the rain—the umbrella he’s holding with one hand, did not help at all.  
_

__

_“Jackson Oppa!” Tonet cried as soon as he stopped his bike in front of her. “What are you doing here?”  
_

__

_“Hey.” Jackson greeted, smiling all cutely as water drops from the tips of his wet hair to his cheek. “Hop in and hold this.” he said giving the umbrella to Tonet.  
_

__

_Tonet just stared at him, not exactly knowing what to do.  
_

__

_“Hey, hop in.” Jackson repeated a bit impatient. “If you don’t, we’ll both get sick. Your mom is worried, so she asked me to pick you up here.”  
_

__

_Upon hearing the magic word, Tonet hopped in behind Jackson.  
_

__

_Tonet held the umbrella clumsily, both her hands firmly holding it—not wanting to make any contact with Jackson.  
_

__

_But it isn’t helping at all and Jackson is growing a bit annoyed since Tonet’s making him drive unfirm. He stopped the bike on the sidewalk a bit too rough before taking one of Tonet’s hand and placing it to his waist.  
_

__

_“A bit of support won’t hurt, you know? And it can save both our lives.” He said smiling before turning back.  
_

__

_Tonet felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment and adjusted her hand so she’s only gripping Jackson’s shirt.  
_

__

_A faint of smile flashed across Jackson’s face before he continued pedaling.  
_

__

_Jackson is the boy next door—literally. Tonet met him when she was six and he was nine when their family moved in the house next to Tonet’s. Tonet has been a bit hesitant to make to make friends with a boy who’s quite older than her—she thinks he’s too old for playing with her—but Jackson always has a warm smile to offer.  
_

__

_But that night, when Jackson took Tonet home, everything seem to change. Especially when she heard him being scolded for getting home late all drenched in the rain.  
_

__

_The next day, Tonet knocked on Jackson’s door the next day to say thanks and apologize. She didn’t really know why she suddenly had the urge to knock on their door at nine in the morning when she can just thank him when he ran into him but she just insisted on coming this early. She was already feeling embarrass as she wait especially when his mom or brother picks up the door. Luckily, it was Jackson that opened the door.  
_

__

_“Tonet?” he asked, his voice sounding hoarse. “What are doing here this early?”  
_

__

_Tonet’s face flushed in embarrassment at the recognition. “I-I just want to say t-thank you for yes—last night.” Tonet is a tough girl but she just can’t explain why Jackson is making her stutter and jittery.  
_

__

_Jackson’s face brighten up in a smile. “No worries!” Despite trying hard to hide the sickness in his voice, Tonet still noticed that Jackson has cold or cough, or worse, cough and cold.  
_

__

_“Are you sick?” Tonet asked both guilty and worried. “I’m sorry,” she added weakly, looking at the floor in embarrassment.  
_

__

_“No, no.” Jackson assured. “I just need to drink lots of water.”  
_

__

_“Are you sure?” Tonet asked raising her head a bit.  
_

__

_Jackson leaned down to her before patting her head softly. “Yeah, so don’t worry my little princess.”  
_

__

_The words little princess suddenly caught Tonet’s attention—what do you expect from a ten-year-old? A smile beamed in her face as she looks up at Jackson who she saw was smiling at her with those glistening eyes of his.  
_

__

_And that was the first moment Tonet felt what puppy love is._

__

“What are you doing here?” Tonet asked from behind the counter.  


“Getting coffee.” Jackson teased.  


“Of course.” Tonet said sounding disappointed. “What are you having?”  


“What would you like?” Jackson asked.  


“Huh?” Tonet looked up from the counter, staring at Jackson intently.  


“I mean,” Jackson felt a bit off guard. “What do you recommend?”  


“White Chocolate Mocha is a good choice.” She answered plainly.  


Jackson smiled. “Of course, what do I expect from the girl who loves white chocolates?” Tonet almost froze when she heard the recognition, how can he remember such trivial things? “White Chocolate Mocha it is.”  


Tonet just silently punched his order. “Anything else?”  


“None for now.” Jackson answered.

“Seriously, what are you doing here?” Tonet asked when she delivered Jackson’s order in his seat beside the café’s glass walls.  
“I’m waiting for someone.” Jackson answered, smiling. For the fifth time today and for the nth time in her life, Tonet is wondering why does he always have to flash that puppy smile of his in everything he do?  


“Oh.” Tonet breathed as she put down the drink. “A date?” she asked wanting to take it back as soon as the words came out her mouth. Maybe she doesn’t really want to know. Maybe she doesn’t want to get her heartbroken yet, only a few minutes after reuniting with her first love.  


Jackson smiled slyly, like there is something hidden in his smile. “Could be.” He answered sipping his drink.  


Tonet felt her heart sank. She shouldn’t really have asked.  


Tonet was quick to turn around to come back to her post and to hide the disappointment in her face when she felt Jackson’s soft grip in her arm.  


“Can you stay a bit?” he asked.  


Tonet was caught off guard by the question. Why would you even want to be with me when you’ll push me away when you’re date arrives? Tonet thought to herself.  


“I’m sorry, I can’t. I should work.” She quickly answered as she walks away.

Hours passed and Jackson is still in the same spot drinking his second cup of coffee. Tonet has to stop him from getting another for she’s worried he may not be able to fall asleep until the next day. But most importantly, Tonet is more worried that Jackson has been waiting for too long. He has been waiting for his date for almost five hours now. Heck, Tonet’s shift is almost over. She didn’t want to leave Jackson still waiting.  


She can’t look at Jackson like this, she can’t get her heartbroken like this…again.

_It was almost ten in the evening, Tonet is outside taking out trash when she saw Jackson’s mom looking worried and waiting at their porch. She didn’t like what she saw and started worrying herself.  
_

__

_She walked to Jackson’s Mom to ask what’s going on.  
_

__

_“Hi Mrs. Wang,” she greeted. “What are you doing outside this late? Are you waiting for someone?”  
_

__

_“Oh, Tonet.” She sighed walking to Tonet. “Jackson’s not home yet. He’s out since this afternoon. I’m starting to get worried.”  
_

__

_Worry pang through Tonet’s body. What is Jackson doing outside this late? She knows Jackson and he loves her mother so much he wouldn’t let her get this worried. What if something bad happened? Tonet pushed the negatives thoughts away.  
_

__

_“I’m sure he’s just around.” Tonet assured, trying her best too sound calm. “Did he said anything before leaving?”  
_

__

_Mrs. Wang shook her head. “He just stormed out of the house after talking to his girlfriend in the phone.”  
_

__

_Tonet felt like someone stabbed her in the heart like she always feel when someone mentioned Jackson having a relationship. Well, it’s just normal for an eighteen-year-old guy to get into a relationship, what seems to be problem here is Tonet has feelings for Jackson for three years and hasn’t said a thing about it to Jackson.  
_

__

_“Don’t worry. I’ll try to call him.” Tonet promised. “But, please get inside Mrs. Wang. It’s getting late, you might get sick.”  
_

__

_Tonet got inside their house and went straight to her room, earnestly looking for her phone and immediately called Jackson, but there was no answer. She called for about twelve times but there was no answer, her twenty messages were left unanswered.  
_

__

_She gave up and tried to get some sleep, besides, he’s just probably with his girlfriend doing—God knows whatever he’s doing. But she just ended up tossing and turning in her bed. Something is not right, she just turned more worried everytime she’ll look at her window and see the light on his room still shut.  
_

__

_She finally couldn’t take it so she sneaked out of the house in her pajamas and oversized hoodie. She ran around their village looking for Jackson with no destination. Somehow, her feet brought her to the village’s playground.  
_

__

_And there he was. Sitting in one of the swings. His shoulders are slumped, his head looking down.  
_

__

_She took a deep breath before walking to him.  
_

__

_“Hey oppa!” she scolded. “What are you doing here? Don’t you know your mom is so worried, she was waiting outside your house in the cold.”  
_

__

__

_But Jackson didn’t even looked at her, it was as if he didn’t hear anything.  
_

__

__

_“Jackson oppa.” Tonet called. Still no response.  
_

__

__

_“Jackson!” he shouted, tapping him a bit in the shoulder. “I’m talking to you!”  
_

__

__

_That was when Jackson looked up at her and she saw his eyes were damp, as if he just cried.  
_

__

__

_“Oppa,” she said, her voice suddenly soft.  
_

__

__

_Jackson looked away. She didn’t have to ask, she knows exactly what happened. The boy she likes so dearly got his heartbroken. And hers too._

__

__

Tonet walked over Jackson’s spot, pulling the chair in front of him roughly and taking a seat.  


“Hey, what are you doing?” she asked. “How long are you gonna wait?”  


“Is your shift over?” Jackson instead asked.  


“What?” Tonet asked in disbelief. She rolled her eyes before continuing. “You know what, I can’t stand seeing you like this again looking…pathetic.” Jackson looked at her, puzzling. “Just go home now, don’t do this to yourself. She’s not coming anymore. You don’t deserve this, you deserve so much more than this. So please, do yourself a favor, just go home.”  


Tonet was talking too fast she has to take a deep breath when she’s done. Jackson’s just looking at her blankly before a faint grin flash his face.  


He looked at his watch before looking back at Tonet, sporting that puppy smile again. “Just a little more.”  


Tonet’s shoulder dropped in disbelief. Did he really just grinned at her sincere advice? Will he really stay and wait for nothing?  


Tonet quickly stood, annoyed and walked back to her post.  


She can’t believe she’s seeing Jackson like this all over again. Her heart sank at the sight of him patiently waiting for someone no one even knows will come.  


When her shift is over, she went straight to their lockers and changed. She can’t stay here anymore, she can’t see Jackson like this. She has done her part and there’s no way she’s gonna hurt herself even more.  


When she got back to the café, Jackson is no longer in his table. There was a mix of disappointment and relief upon the sight. She felt relieved that he’s finally not waiting anymore and disappointed that his date might have really come.  


She quickly said goodbye with her workmates and walked out of the café. She wasn’t even a few meters away from the heavy rain when the rain started pouring again. She quickly ran to the nearest bus stop to find shed while aimlessly looking for her umbrella inside her bag before realizing she lent it to one of her work mates.  


Instead of staying in the shed, she decided to just run in the rain since her mother won’t even know she’ll be drenched in the rain, not this time. And besides, the pad she’s staying in with her college friends is just around the corner, it wouldn’t hurt if she get soaked a bit.  


She was carefully stepping out of the shed when she felt an umbrella over her head which almost tripped her in surprise.  


When she looked up to see who’s holding an umbrella for her, a pair of glistening eyes and puppy smile greeted her.  


“Jackson oppa!” she gasped.  


Jackson just grinned at her.  


“W-what are you doing here?” she asked, she was suddenly back at stuttering.  


“I’m picking my date up.”  


“What?” Tonet’s cheeks turn red.  


Instead of answering, Jackson pulled out a bouquet of red roses he was hiding in is back and gave it to Tonet.  


“What do you mean?” Tonet asked instead of taking the flowers.  


Jackson chuckled.  


“Hey, I’m serious!” Tonet demanded, smacking him in the chest.  


“Okay, okay, don’t be too violent.” Jackson said.  


He took a deep breath before continuing. “I was waiting for you the entire day.” He said, his voice sure. “You’re my could-be date. I mean, that is if you accept this cliché roses I’m holding. I’m asking you to go out with me.”  


Tonet’s eyes are wide open. She couldn’t believe that man she loved her whole life is asking her out. Under the pouring rain. How can this get more romantic?  


“What-what are you saying?”  


It was a rhetorical question, of course, but Jackson still bothered to answer. “What I’m saying is that I like you. I have liked you long before we both left our hometown. But I never had the courage to tell you, not until today. I like you, Tonet. And I pray to God that you feel the same way; that you’ll go out with me. Tonet, will you be my girlfriend?”  


So how can this night be more romantic? Tonet put her hands in Jackson’s shoulders for support and to pull him down a bit before planting a kiss in Jackson’s lips as an answer.  


It took Jackson by surprise but Tonet’s soft lips pull into reality and he was quick to drop both the bouquet of flowers and umbrella—not caring if they’ll be soaked in the rain and catch a cold—to hold Tonet in the waist and pull her closer as they get deeper in the kiss. Tonet, on the other hand, wrapped her arms around his neck before breaking the kiss to catch their breaths.  


“Do you really need to ask?” Tonet asked before kissing Jackson again.


End file.
